


delicate.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [12]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Polyamory, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: "okay I lied about not requesting pattie/reader/george.... may I request a hurt drabble? where pattie’s sick and/or hurt and they other two freak out? thank you love 💕"





	delicate.

1966,

Her throat felt tight and rough. Closed up through painful means she rather not think too much of. It was day four and Pattie was… still sick. Though perhaps it wasn’t as dramatic as she made it out to be in her mind. But she had always prided herself in rarely getting sick and never having to cancel or miss out on work. This week had, unfortunately, not been the case.

Pattie was tucked tightly in her bed, books and magazines spread all around her. A tray next to her had a now cold mug of coffee (she had fallen asleep before it was empty) and an empty plate, once consisting of bread with jam and a reheated vegetable broth from the night before. Not her favourite things to mix but her girlfriend had made it for her even as she had been in a hurry that morning and for that Pattie was ever grateful.

Pattie was getting hungry again as it was nearing noon but was incapable of leaving the bed in her current state. She was dizzy and her legs felt like pudding. Something she would usually sleep off but she had slept all day and felt no need to continue that now.

She had been told by her girlfriend she would spend her lunch break with Pattie. Making her something quick to drink and eat before zooming off again. Bless her heart, she did the best with what she could. The same goes with her husband, George, but he just had less freedom to do something like that as he was currently extremely busy recording an album with his band and therefore had less time to take away from the studio.

The front door opened and shut close in rapid succession and Pattie called out, hopeful of it being either of her loving partners. Hurried footsteps ran through the apartment and soon after her girlfriend appeared at the door with a worried look on your face. You were carrying a paper bag of takeout from a nearby restaurant the couple frequented.

“What’s wrong?” Pattie breathed out while sniffing. She had long run out of tissue paper.

“Oh! Nothing… nothing, you just… just yelled and I got… worried?” You shifted slightly on your feet and glanced around the open bedroom. “You look well… You feel well?… I brought food!” You hurried to the side of the bed, placing the bag on the bedside table and leaned over Pattie to pick up the tray.

Pattie giggled at the hysterics. “I’m well enough, yes. Could do with more tissues. And tea,” she smiled as you fussed about. Picking up used tissues, straightening out her blankets and pillows. Sorting the books and magazines into small stacks. Everything just had to be neat and perfect for her sick girlfriend.

“Yes! I’ll go… get that,” you nodded hurriedly and placed a plastic dish on the tray (it appeared to be more broth or soup) and then practically ran out of the room. Soon Pattie could hear the sound of the kettle heating up and you appeared again in the doorway, now with a big box of tissues in hand. It was quickly placed on the bedside table and you ran back out into the kitchen.

It was a mess. Neither you or George were especially neat people. Only just about cleaned about whatever you had used. Not thinking through about things like dust. It had been what Pattie seemed to enjoy doing. For whatever reason. Cleaning didn’t do much for you in terms of entertainment but you tried your best in this time; thinking a clean environment would speed up her recovery.

The kettle screeched and you pulled out two cups and poured the heated herbal tea carefully into them and slowly made your way to the bedroom while being extremely focused in not spilling them on the expensive carpets and wooden floor.

You nervously laughed as you neared the bedroom and managed to place one on Pattie’s tray and one on the bedside table that was now getting rather full. You sorted through the bag for your food as Pattie began to sip and blow on her hot soup. You had gotten a classic Caesar salad, minus the meat.

“To your liking?” You asked with a tentative smile as you looked over her; trying to see if there was anything wrong. You knew it really hadn’t been more than a common cold but yet, you were worried to death about her.

“Delicious as always,” she nodded as she chewed on a piece of carrot. And you smiled as you were slightly relieved. You had noticed Pattie looking at the bag. Something was still in it and you knew she wanted to know what once her curiosity had won her over.

You were about to comment on it when the front door creaked open and you both looked towards the bedroom entrance.

“That must be George,” you said through a bite and swallowed before continuing, “…he said he’ll try to keep home early today.” You placed your salad bowl on the free space on Pattie´s tray and went out of the bedroom to greet your boyfriend.

You squealed as you were suddenly pulled aside and looked up to see that it was just George, smirking and looking down at you. “Don’t do that!” You hissed but soon after fell into a fit of laughter.

“How is Pattie?” He glanced toward the bedroom.

“Better,” you nodded. “Still sick. A lot of tissues are being used. But I’ve set her on a strict diet of medicine, tea, and soup so I think she’ll be okay soon enough.” You smiled, feeling rather proud of yourself. You had never had to take care of another human being before and you thought it was going rather well.

He sighed in relief and went past you, squeezing your waist tightly as he passed you causing you to giggle. You heard them greet each other; as loving as they always did, making your heart swell with adoration. You hurried to join them and saw that George had already dug into the vegetarian rice dish you had gotten him and now the paper bag laid empty and discarded on the floor.

He had taken your place on the bed but you quickly pulled up a chair to the bed and sat back in it with your legs resting over on George’s lap. You snickered at each other and both looked to Pattie as she ate her soup. She was sick, yes, but the atmosphere was cosy. Nice and comfortable; making it easy to forget there had ever even been something to have worried about.


End file.
